Banora
Banora Village is a small location in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Unlike other locations, the village is home to many secrets, and it is the only location of which Banora Apples grow because of the village's rich soil. It does not appear in the orginal Final Fantasy VII. Some of the cast from Crisis Core were born and lived in Banora Village such as both Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, who become best friends despite the great number of differences between their families, and Gillian Hewley, mother of Angeal. Genesis' family were rich because they were the landlords of Banora, whilst Angeal's family were poor. Strangely enough, the Banora Whites which only grew around Genesis' house. The Banora Whites seemed to have a rich taste, and held many health benefits. Due to the mysteries of the apple, it was dubbed by the people of Banora the "Silly Apple". Banora Village also had its own company of making "Banora White Apple Juice". These cans of apple juice are seen throughout the game many times, but are sometimes hidden for Zack to find. There are also a few cans within a locked room within the Shinra Mansion. Dr. Hollander seems to be a fan to this apple juice since he wears a shirt with the Banora White Apple Juice logo on it. During the main story of Crisis Core, Zack Fair and Tseng are sent to Banora Village to find Genesis' parents to see if their son had contacted them. They would find that the village was awfully quiet, and that Genesis had killed his parents. Genesis had moved into a warehouse on the edge of town where he would stay and experiment with his clones as well as use Banora as his stronghold. Soon after Angeal kills his mother Gillain, and Zack defeats Bahamut that Genesis had summoned, the village of Banora gets bombed by Shinra to cover up any trace of Genesis' clone army. Zack would not return to Banora until they trace Genesis back to it. Ever since Shinra had destroyed the village, it was left in ruin. However, it had opened up passageways underground that had never been seen before. One of the passageways lead to an underground chamber where a tall tree holds the enormous materia called the "Goddess Materia". However, you must insert the Light Materia, the Heaven Materia, the Star Materia, the Grand Materia, the Life Materia, the Sabbath Materia, and the Being Materia into a pedestal. These are the few of the many mysteries which surround Banora. This materia disappears after Genesis uses its supreme powers and merges with it and the lifestream to become Genesis Avatar. Once defeated not once, but twice by Zack, he is taken out of the underground chamber by Zack and is placed on the outskirts of the village with Lazard and Cloud Strife under a Banora Apple Tree. All four of them share its gifts, except they are ordinary Banora Apples, and coninue onward. As Lazard returns to the lifestream, and Zack and Cloud march on towards Midgar, Genesis is left under the tree as he is unconcious. A Shinra Helicopter arrives a few meters away from him, and out comes two people dressed in 1st Class SOLDIER uniforms, but wear the Deepground emblem on their belts. These two are Weiss and Nero. They both take Genesis' body, and leave Banora. Category:Final Fantasy VII locations Category:Towns